Gardevoir High
by Elmdawn
Summary: It's Illumise and her friend Nuzleaf's first year at Gardevoir High! They will face crush problem, school dances, the populars, but perhaps the biggest and most mysterious problem will be the orange and white Pokémon that has forgotten her past. But is there to this odd Pokémon's story then they ever imagined?
1. Prolouge

**Author's note: I would just like to say that this is based off of a very good fic written by cresellia called ****Eevee** **high** **school** tale (- Link) that I hope you read. Also, if anyone comes up with a better title, feel free to put it in the reviews. Thanks and enjoy!

Caterpie cowered in the tall grasses that covered Beua Plains. He had come here to visit Bulbasaur, but he doubted he could find him. The blizzard had made sure of that!

Caterpie had no idea why the normally sunny plain's weather had turned violently cold, but he had a feeling that it wasn't good. This feeling was intensified when he saw several dark shapes coming towards him. He didn't move and hoped they would go away, but they kept getting closer and closer. They stopped, and then he could make out what Pokémon they were. There was a Weavile, a Metagross, and a Scizor.

"Good job with this blizzard, Weavile. By the time she gets here, Victini won't be able to use her fire moves." Said Scizor. Weavile nodded, pleased. Scizor continued "Any news from Macargo's group?" The Metagross shook his head. "Oh well. With all the plains folk he riled up, they should catch Darkrai in no time. Anyway, let's get ready to finish the hunt." They all grinned smugly. "Victini won't escape us this time!" The Weavile added.

Caterpie was confused. Victini was a good Pokémon, right? So if they were trying to catch her they must be bad. But Darkrai was a bad Pokémon, so if they were trying to catch him they were good, right? It was so confusing!

"Okay, places everyone! It's almost time to start! Victini won't know what hit her." Ordered Scizor. Caterpie watched in horror as the Weavile used an Ice Beam on Scizor, freezing him instantly. Scizor looked half dead, trapped in that icy cocoon.

The other two Pokémon jumped behind frozen shrubs and grasses and hid. Neither one was aware of the shivering Bug type hiding only a few feet away. If they had bothered to look then they would have saw him immediately, but they didn't, as they were watching a faintly glowing shape coming closer. As it got closer, Caterpie realized that it was none other then Victini herself!

Then Caterpie saw the plan. He knew what was going to happen next. "Victini! It's a trap!" He yelled urgently. Shocked, Victini looked. She took a few moments to register who spoke, as did the Weavile and Metagross, before she flew up. Seeing their chances slipping away, the two Pokémon took a desperate pounce. But it was too late for them.

With a frustrated growl, Weavile turned around and shot an Ice Beam at Caterpie, freezing him to the spot. Suddenly, in a shower of ice shards and an amazing display of brute force, the Scizor broke free! He battled the freezing winds to get to his prey. Years of training paid off, unfortunately for Victini. He caught up with her and grabbed her in his crushing pincers.

Victini began to struggling to get free and breath. Then she stopped moving. Triumphantly, Scizor held her up like a trophy. He loosened his grip slightly, and then realized his mistake too late. Victini let loose a blinding Flash, followed by a teleport.

Empty handed, Scizor returned to the ground. "Let's go. She was weak. She couldn't even break free of my grip, nor turn invisible. We will find her and bring her down!" He snarled. "Should we not do something about the one who cost us the hunt?" Metagross asked in a clanging voice.

Weavile grinned. "I think I'm going to enjoy dealing with that nosy pest!" She said, flexing her claws. Scizor nodded. "Do with him what you like. You can stay and help if you want, Metagross. I'm going to try to pick up Victini's trail." With that he flew off. With a glance at Weavile, who nodded, he followed.

Weavile quickly smashed the ice off of Caterpie's head, cruelly allowing her to toy with the helpless victim. Once she knew he was paying attention, she began to inspect her claws. "It appears I have a pest problem." She said casually. Caterpie whimpered. He had no idea what would happen to him now, but even a blind Magikarp could see that it wasn't going to be good.

"So, you interfere with our hunt and let the prey get away." Weavile clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked. "P-please let me go!" Caterpie pleaded. Whatever bravery he had when he warned Victini off was gone now. Just looking at Weavile made his stomach lurch with fear, much less imagining what was going to happen to him now.

"Well, we can't let anyone know about this, can we? Well? Will you tell anyone?" Tiny bits of hope entered Caterpie's heart. "No! I promise I won't tell anyone, ever!" He said. This time, Weavile let an evil grin show. "Oh, I think you won't." Weavile agreed.

It was the last thing Caterpie ever heard.

To the south of Beua Plains, a dense forest created a giant ring. This was known as the Emerald Ring, and inside of it there were a mountain, a lake, a smaller less dense forest, and the rest was grassland. This formed the perfect place for Gardevoir High.

News almost never reached the Pokémon who inhabited the Emerald Ring. Few ventured though the forest, and even less braved the odd swirling winds above the Emerald Ring. So they had very little knowledge about the Legendaries and the Pokémon outside their ring.

All in all, Arceus thought, it was the perfect place for Victini to hide. He summoned his strength and added it to Victini's. When she Teleported away from Scizor, she went much farther then she normally could in her weakened state, thanks to Arceus. Further then Scizor would ever guess she went. And she ended up exactly where Arceus wanted her. But before he cut off all contact with her, he had to tell her something.

"Victini?" His dream self called out. Groggily, Victini answered. "Arceus? Is that you?" "Yes. Listen, they won't stop hunting you. This is for the best. If you forget yourself for a while, it will be harder for them to find you." "Forget myself? What are you talking about?" Victini asked, perplexed. "You'll see. But trust you must trust D-" Before Arceus could finish, he began to fade. "Who must I trust? Arceus? Arceus!" Victini yelled desperately.

Then her dream faded and she slowly slipped into true unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

Illumise fluttered about inside her home, which was a hollowed out tree in the forest of the Emerald Ring. "Naturally, on what is possibly the most important day _ever_, I wake up late." She grumbled, searching for her favorite sparkly black bow. She wanted to look her best for the first day at Gardevoir High! As soon as she found the bow, she rushed out to make it on time.

Walking on the path though the forest, Illumise couldn't help but to slow down to admire the scenery. The trees were a deep, rich shade of green while tiny white flowers and a couple blue ones dotted the ground. What sunlight made it through the tree's leaves came out in dappled patterns. Some might find the slight lack of light depressing, but it made the scene seem peaceful to Illumise. Life couldn't be more perfect.

_Thunk._

Illumise rubbed tenderly at the spot where the nut hit her. Then she noticed that it was a green nut. It shouldn't be falling yet!

_Thunk, thunk thunk thunk!_

Nuts began to rain down directly on Illumise no matter how she tried to avoid them. A small giggle from above gave Illumise all the information she needed. "Nuzleaf!" She yelled. The mischievous Pokémon stuck his head out of the leaves above her. "Yes?" He smiled and asked "innocently". Illumise flew up and charged at him. "When I get my hands on you…!" She threatened. With a yelp, he dove back into the leaves and began to leap from tree to tree. Smiling, Illumise flew up higher and began to chase him down.

Yup, today life just couldn't be more perfect.


	3. Chapter 2

The two friends had reached Gardevoir High. Many Pokémon of all types and species milled about, and Illumise couldn't believe how many there were! The lake where Water types practiced their move sparkled in the sun, and Nuzleaf noticed the garden where he and Illumise would be practicing their moves. There was an area covered in volcano rocks and coals for the fire types, and he saw several Chimchars goofing off while a Quilava practiced her Fire Spin. There was a place for every type of Pokémon!

Illumise was staring at Volbeat. He was one of the most popular boys, along with Arcanine, Luxio, Ninjask, and a few others. But it was Volbeat who Illumise had a crush on. She smiled at him and waved a little, but he was too busy talking to Ninjask to notice. Naturally. What was she thinking? He was one of the most popular boys and (compared to him) she was a nobody! Blushing, she quickly checked to make sure nobody had seen her wave. But two Pokémon had.

One was Nuzleaf, who was grinning wildly.

The other was Smoochum, who watched with a smug smile. She was the main gossiper of the school, the one you came to if you wanted to know the latest news. And she was self-appointed messenger to the most popular girl in the school (and also the meanest) Roserade. A story on the first day! What luck!

"Welcome, students." A graceful figure said as she glided onto the stage. Everyone looked up and quieted down as the principle of the school, Gardevoir, began to speak. "I hope you have had a wonderful first day. As you well know, one of traditions is to hold a school dance on the Friday of the first week. Normal, these are casual events. But this year, we have decided to try something new. We are holding this a week later, as to give time for everyone to acquire formal clothes. Yes, this dance will be a formal affair." She said, and then added, "And that means tuxedos, boys."

All of the boys groaned while the girls chattered excitedly. "Isn't this great, Nuzleaf? I can't wait! My first formal dance!" Illumise said, although she didn't voice the nagging worry that nobody would ask her to the dance. "Someone save me…" Nuzleaf moaned pathetically, barely listening to what Illumise said. "Shh!" She whispered as Gardevoir continued. "Bet you wouldn't have said that to Volbeat…" He muttered, and this time several girls turned around and glared.

Gardevoir continued. "I have heard that several of our students have set up a business where you can buy your own dresses and tuxedos here at school. If you need a dress or tux, simply go to one of the stations and to be measured, or put your name on the waiting lists. The stations are in the garden, next to the lake, and in the lava zone. Thank you, and have a nice day."

Some girls ran up to boys the minute Gardevoir ended her speech and asked around. Nuzleaf saw a couple of struggling boys being dragged off by girls to get their clothes made. Poor guys. Then he felt a hand on his arm. "Come on, let's go to get our clothes ordered before they get too busy!" Illumise said as she pulled him to the garden. "No, please, anything but that!" He pleaded. "Oh, stop being such a baby!" She replied unsympathetically. Nuzleaf shook his head sadly. "It's a sad day when a Pokémon is betrayed by his best friend, who forces him to do unspeakable nightmarish things." He stated dramatically. "Oh for goodness's sake, they're just going to measure you and make note! It will hardly take five minutes."

A Mawile who was dragging a moping Shinx accidently bumped into Illumise. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said. "It's fine." Illumise replied. "Good luck. If you survive, watch out for next week. By then they'll have the clothes done and we'll have to come in for another fitting!" The Shinx nodded. "Here's a tip I heard; never look in the eye of whoever measures you. She's pure evil and will eat your soul!" The two boys nodded solemnly to each other before Mawile dragged Shinx off to the station next to the lake.

"Hello. Me and my friend Nuzleaf would like to order some clothes." Illumise asked the Leavanny. "Sure. Right this way." Leavanny replied, pointing them inside the tent. "Thank you!" Illumise said before she and Nuzleaf entered the tent. "Help meeeeee!" He yelled as Illumise dragged him in, and Leavanny smiled. "Aren't the boys that come in so funny?" She remarked to Lopunny, who was bringing in some extra tape measurers. Lopunny just smiled and nodded knowingly.


	4. Chapter 3

"That was horrible…" Nuzleaf moaned as he and Illumise walked back home. "All they did was measure you and take a few notes, like I said they would! Anyway, can you believe they'll have them ready in just _three days? _Isn't it amazing?" Illumise said as she flew happily along side him. "Joy…" He muttered.

After a few moments Nuzleaf said, "Something doesn't seem right." "What? That they're getting it done so soon? I know it's fast but I'm sure they'll-" "No! Not about the clothes. Here. In the forest. Something just doesn't seem right. Maybe we should look around or something." Despite the casual way in which he suggested that they should look around, Illumise could tell that something was really bugging him.

"Ok. I'll go to the right of the path, and you'll go to the left." Illumise said, and the two split up with a quick nod from Nuzleaf. After a bit of searching, Illumise heard a rustling noise come out of a small cave. Illumise knew that nobody lived there. "Nuzleaf! I may have found something!" She called. Almost immediately, he dropped down from the canopy of leaves that covered the forest. "I heard something in here." She said. The two ventured into the cave.

"How long do you think it-OWOWOWOW!" Nuzleaf screamed. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Does it hurt a lot? Should I go get help?" Illumise asked in a rush. The darkness made it infuriatingly hard to see! What had happened to Nuzleaf?

"I stubbed my toe." He replied in a comically pouty voice. Illumise laughed out of relief. "That's it?! You screamed like someone was murdering you!" She said. "I think I stubbed my toe on an ice cube. But it's warm in here." Nuzleaf said. Illumise used Flash and lit up the cave. "What? Why didn't you do that when we first came in? Then I wouldn't have stubbed my toe! Or when you thought I was being murdered. Or-" "I just forgot I had it! I only learned it today. Or rather, got it working. Before I had roughly a 50% chance of actually lighting any thing up." Illumise protested.

"Whatever…" He grumbled. Then he looked at what he stubbed his toe on. "Illumise!" He shrieked. "I-It's a Pokémon! I stubbed my toe on a Pokémon!" He said in a panic. Quickly, Illumise checked the furry orange and cream body's pulse. "She's still alive. But she's freezing! Can you help me carry her back home?" Illumise said. Together, they picked up the unconscious Pokémon, who muttered something like "Forget myself?"

They soon reached Illumise's house. She set the Pokémon down on her bed and got as many blankets as she could find. After a scary ten minutes, the Pokémon's eyes fluttered open. She seemed to be a bit stronger. "W-where-" "It's okay. You're in my house. It's inside the woods of the Emerald Ring. We found you unconscious in a cave close to here. I'm Illumise, and this is Nuzleaf." Illumise reassured her.

"So, who are you? And how did you end up out cold (pun intended) in that cave?" Nuzleaf asked. The Pokémon frowned. "I-I'm… I'm…" Nuzleaf and Illumise both leaned forward a bit. The Pokémon closed her eyes and then said, "I'm not actually sure who I am. I remember a name. Maybe that's me. "

"So what is the name?" Nuzleaf asked a bit impatiently. "Darkrai." The other two gasped and stared at her.

"Was it something I said?" She puzzled innocently.


	5. Chapter 4

Illumise pulled out a thick black book. "This book is all about the Legendary Pokémon. It's very old and rare. Half the pages are missing, but the one about Darkrai is still here." She carefully flipped the yellow pages until she reached the one about him. Then she began to read.

"'Darkrai is arguably the most evil of the Legendaries. He is, to put it simply, the master of darkness. Know as the pitch-black Pokémon, it is said that he is most active on nights with full moons. But it is the moonless nights on which Darkrai preys upon other Pokémon by luring them to sleep and giving them horrible nightmares. Some of these nightmares, Pokémon never wake up from. He takes particular joy in dealing those out. It is said that he uses shadows to travel, which I believe is true. However, I also believe he can create a type of portal from shadows. I think that he can use these to travel into a new realm, or as I call it, the Nightmare realm.'"

The other Pokémon nodded, and then said, "For some reason, that doesn't right. I don't know why though. It just... feels wrong." Nuzleaf and Illumise nodded, but they both had no idea what she was talking about.

"So, what do you remember? Isn't there anything you know of before we found you?" Illumise asked. The Pokémon shut her eyes. "It was so cold. I was scared… and then I felt pain. Overwhelming, crushing pain. But it stopped and there was a wonderful warmth that gave me strength. After that, it all moved so fast. I was with another Pokémon. Then in the cave, and then here with you in this tree." She opened her eyes. "That's all I remember."

"Ok…do you remember what Pokémon you saw before you found yourself in the cave?" Nuzleaf asked. The Pokémon shook her head. "I don't remember his name, but he was strong."

Nuzleaf and Illumise seemed to be having a silent conversation. Then Illumise said, "It's late. Tomorrow we can figure more of this out, and get you enrolled. I think you'll like our school; it's called Gardevoir High. For now, why don't we go to sleep?" The Pokémon nodded.

When Illumise went to put the book back, a page slipped out. It was burned to the point that only one word was visible: Victini. "Wait." The Pokémon said. She carefully picked up the delicate page. "That name…"

"What about it?" asked Nuzleaf. The Pokémon shook her head. "Well... actually, it's nothing. Although, speaking of names, what am I going to be called? I can't remember my name." "Hey! Why don't you just use the name Victini? I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Although he probably gets tired of people going 'Hey VicTEENY! How's the weather down there?'" Nuzleaf said.

"Nuzleaf! Be serious! How would you like it if you forgot your name?"" Illumise scolded. "Actually, I kind of like his idea. The part where I use the name Victini, not the thing about VicTEENY, that is."

"Wow," Illumise said, "Nuzleaf came up with a good idea! It's a miracle!" All three smiled. The newly named Victini tried to keep in a yawn, but it slipped through. "Oh! Sorry, we've been keeping you up with all these questions. You probably need to sleep."

Victini was going to protest, but she had already fallen asleep.

**_In the Dream World_**

Victini blinked in surprise. She wasn't in Illumise's tree home any more, that's for sure!

The world around her seemed to be glowing. To her amazement, Victini noticed that there was no ground. She sensed that she could go in any direction and keep on going forever. All that she could see were colors. The world was made up of the, shifting, merging, glowing colors.

"That's odd… this one is here, yet she doesn't _appear _to be dreaming anything. And she's certainty not a Munna or Musharna either." A voice said. Startled, Victini turned around. A Musharna was watching her intently. "And yet she reacts as though she's dreaming about something frightening! Or she was simply startled in her dream, as her expression is no longer scared. And why is she in this part of the Dream World? No one ever ends up here…"

"So I'm in the Dream World?" Victini asked. Musharna looked in surprise. Then she laughed. "Dreaming about the Dream World! Now that's rare. Wonder how you found out about it in the first place." Victini was puzzled. "So am I in the Dream World, or just dreaming about it? Is there even a difference?" She asked.

The Musharna's expression went to one of disbelief and a little fear. "Say 'I' if you both see and hear me." She said uncertainly. "Um… I?" Victini replied. This was too weird. "I don't believe it! You're awake… it's completely impossible!" Musharna said, staring at Victini.

"So could you please tell me why am here?" Victini asked. Musharna smiled. " Why you're here? Odd. Most would ask who I am, a question I can answer. But the one you asked, well, I know you're in the Dream World because your body in the Real World is asleep. As for why you're here in this part of the Dream World specifically… sadly, I have no idea."

"My whole life seems to be a big 'I don't know' lately." Victini muttered. "Hmm… I might be able to help that. Look into my eyes. Let me see your dreams. Let them tell me your hopes, your fears, your troubles, your joys. Let them tell me your life." Musharna commanded.

Victini looked up. Although she didn't know it, if she had tried not to look into Musharna's eyes, she wouldn't have been able to. Musharna stared for what seemed like forever. Then she said in her quiet, lilting voice "I can see what you mean. Everything gone. Oh! Not everything… a name, small yet important. Darkrai? That's a dangerous name to remember. But is he a friend or foe to you? That is unanswered. There is also a mark here, a mental seal… your memories have been stolen instead of forgotten, so to say. But I sense no malice on this, so perhaps there is a good reason for what he or she has done."

Victini, who had been quiet as Musharna spoke, spoke up. "A good reason? What could possibly be a good enough reason to take away my entire life?" But Musharna shook her head. "Saying thing like that can lead to anger, which will cloud your judgment. All acts, if done with good intentions, are forgivable. Maybe they did this to protect you from someone, someone who knows the way of Physic."

"The way of Physic?" Victini asked, but she scared to hear that her voice was getting faint, even to her own ears. In fact, her body was fading too! Musharna waved "Your friends want you. I will try to answer your questions later, for I'm sure you'll end up here again. Goodbye."

**_In the Real World_**

"WAKE UP! IT'S AN ATTACK!" Nuzleaf yelled.


	6. Sorry!

**Sorry I disappeared like that! My Internet was messing up. So, anyway, I know I haven't added a new chapter in a while, but don't worry! I'll add ****_3_**** new chapters soon!**


	7. Chapter 5

The yell made Victini jump up. "What is it? Who's attacking?" Nuzleaf grinned. "Told you that would get her, didn't I?" he said to Illumise. "Yes, you did." She replied mildly.

"You better hurry, or you'll be late for your first day at school. Oh, and try this on. I thought it might look good on you." Illumise handed her a bow with a black gem in the middle. The rest of the bow was the same shade of blue as Victini's eyes. "Nuzleaf, where's my notebook?"

"Um… I retain my right to remain silent?" Nuzleaf replied uncertainly as he tried to subtly make his escape, only to find Illumise standing in the doorway. She narrowed her eyes. "What did you do to my notebook?" She asked.

"Err, Victini did it! I'm innocent!" Nuzleaf said. "What did I do?" Victini asked. Her mind was still on the odd dream she had. "Oh, it doesn't matter. The notebook wasn't that important." Illumise said.

"Wait a minute!" Nuzleaf protested. "So if _she _burns your notebook, everything's fine, but if _I _do you get angry! How is that fair! I mean… uh, that's to say…" He trailed off as he realized his mistake. Illumise smiled and opened the door.

"I'll give a 20 second head start. I suggest you run very, very fast. Ready? 20, 19, 18, 17,16…" Nuzleaf darted into the woods. Victini was unsure if Illumise was just joking or if she was really angry. "Is this, um…" "Normal?" Illumise guessed with a smile. "Yeah. Nuzleaf is always joking around and pranking me. But he's also a really good friend, who's always loyal. He also sticks up for me, like when Roserade is around… sort of."

"Aww, thanks! But you could have mentioned my awesome kung fu skills, or my amazing wit." A voice said from outside on the roof. "10, 9, 8, 7…" Illumise resumed counting. Victini heard Nuzleaf yelp and dive into the leafy canopy.

After she got her laughter under control, Victini asked "Roserade? Who's that?" Illumise frowned. "You'll find out. She'll decide if she wants in her group the minute you arrive at school… OHNOWE'RELATEAGAINC'MON!" Illumise yelled as she dragged Victini through the door.

Victini was lost. She, Nuzleaf, and Illumise had arrived together but had become separated in the crowds of Pokémon. Victini tried to make her way to the edge of the crowd, but was jostled back into place.

"So, are you the new Pokémon here? I'm Roserade. We need to talk."


End file.
